


Found, Lost, and Found Again

by baezechirrut



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baezechirrut/pseuds/baezechirrut
Summary: Baze is a college student who meets Chirrut while waiting in the rain. It all starts on a rainy day with a single umbrella.A fic loosely based off of the Korean movie. Bungee Jumping of Their Own.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the movie I'm referencing, please do, it's on Youtube with English subtitles! You don't have to to understand this fic, but I just enjoy it. Absolutely heartbreaking and also has a beautiful Lee Byung-Hun who goes from potato boy to hot teacher in one film.

It was raining heavily when Baze decided to leave the campus. He was glad he'd checked the weather beforehand and brought an umbrella. He was walking towards his apartment when he saw him. 

Baze stopped to stare at the young man who was trying to cover himself from the rain. He had his hair cropped short, and his deep blue eyes glinted in the streetlight. His jacket was soaked and clung to his frame, which Baze appreciated. This man looked so unassuming but was somehow built like a brick house. He was standing underneath a tree as a pathetic attempt at staying dry.  
Baze walked towards him.  
"Th-the bus isn't for another 15 minutes," he stuttered.  
The man looked back at him and smiled.  
"I am aware," he replied. "Unfortunately I wasn't aware of the forecast."  
Baze's heart jumped at the way he smiled at him.  
"Take my umbrella," Baze said, awkwardly shoving it in the man's hand. "I don't live far from here anyway."  
"Oh but I couldn't possibly..." The man held on to Baze's hand holding the umbrella. It was wet and cold from the rain, but Baze could feel how strong his grip seemed to be.  
"Please, just... take it."  
He was off running before the young man could thank him. 

\---

"You didn't even ask for their name?"  
His friends mocked him when Baze told them about the man he had met last night.  
"Shut up," Baze groaned.  
"Baze, you've been working far too hard," his friend said with a hand on his shoulder. "That was your chance to have a relationship!"  
"You all don't have to dig it in."  
They all laughed. Baze loved his friends, but they always insisted on making fun of how much he liked to study.  
He decided distancing himself a bit with lunch and his textbook was the best way to go.  
His friends continued on a different conversation at the picnic table beside him as Baze quietly ate his sandwich. He flipped through his book, riddled with notes.

He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"Oh, I'm sorry did I startle you?"  
Baze looked up. It was the man from last night.  
"You're... um," he tried to reply. His mind said hot bus guy, but he stopped himself.  
"I'm Chirrut. Chirrut Îmwe," Chirrut said. "And you are...?"  
"Oh, yeah, Baze Malbus."  
He stood up awkwardly to shake the hand that had been extended to him.  
"Thank you for last night," Chirrut began. "I really appreciated it."  
He did not appreciate however, how this handsome man had run from him so quickly, but that was to be mentioned at a later time.  
"It's not a problem. It wasn't that bad of a walk anyways."  
That was a lie. Baze was soaked down to his underwear and shivering like a small dog by the time he got home. But it was really worth it.  
"Would you mind if I took a seat?" He asked.  
Baze quickly moved his bag and responded with a slightly shaking, "no problem."  
Chirrut sat down next to him at the table, Baze glaring at his snickering friends.  
"What is it you study?" He asked, pointing at the textbook he was reading.  
"The arts. Art education mostly."  
"You're going to be a teacher?"  
"Hopefully."  
"What about you?"  
"I study history," he responded. "I'm TAing an art history course... you should drop by sometime."  
Chirrut set his hand on top of Baze's. Baze was blushing and he could feel it. Hopefully the other man didn't feel his rising temperature or quickening heartbeat.  
"Th-that seems interesting."  
The man scrawled something on a post it and handed it to him.  
"I've got to go. Thank you again for the umbrella, Baze."  
His heart skipped a beat from hearing Chirrut say his name out loud.  
"See you later," was all Baze could muster out from his dry mouth. 

Baze looked down at the paper long after Chirrut had left. On the front was a room number, a time, and a course number.  
Before he could celebrate, his friend slid in next to him.  
"He's pretty handsome Baze; a little out of your league, don't you think?" He teased.  
Baze laughed it off as he scanned his brain for his class schedule. Maybe he would show up next week.


	2. Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these two but also get distracted so please excuse the sporadic chapter updates!

Baze sat in the very back of the lecture hall, unsuccessfully trying to make himself seem inconspicuous. He was a little early, but there were already students sitting down and talking amongst each other.   
Chirrut walked in a few minutes after Baze did, and immediately noticed him. He smiled broadly and waved. Baze waved his hand back. 

...

"So? Did you enjoy my lecture?"  
Baze jumped a bit when he realized Chirrut was right beside him. He shuffled his notebook underneath his arms.   
"Yeah, I actually did," Baze replied. "I never was great at history, but when it's about something I enjoy, I think I could get into it."  
"That's good," Chirrut smiled. He noticed Baze's notebook and him trying to hide it. "Were you taking notes?"  
Baze could feel his ears getting hot.   
"Uh, yeah... I mean I got a little distracted but–"  
Chirrut pulled the notebook from underneath his hands.   
"Oh my."  
Baze looked up nervously, biting the inside of his mouth.   
"If only I looked this good all the time," Chirrut laughed.   
He looked intently at the drawing Baze had done of him. The notes seemed like an afterthought, scattered around his form like a frame.  
"Do you... like it?"  
The anxious look he was given made Chirrut smile.   
"It's worth forgiving you for getting distracted during my lecture," he joked back.   
He handed the notebook back to Baze, making sure their fingertips brushed together.   
"Chirrut–" "Baze–"  
They both stopped for a moment.   
"You go first," Chirrut said.   
"Oh, uh, well, I've got this project, a figure drawing class thing... I was wondering if you had time to model for me?"  
"Baze!" Chirrut gasped over-dramatically. "Are you flirting with me?"  
"Wh– I mean, well... maybe? Um, yes?"  
"Is this an attempt to get me naked at your place?"  
Baze choked on his own saliva from inhaling too fast.   
"You don't have to be nude for it! That isn't part of the assignment... and it'll be in my studio... but I mean... Fuck!"  
He swore at his loss of words.   
"Oh Baze," Chirrut sat next to Baze, his thigh brushing his own. "You're so flustered! I'll take it as a compliment."  
Baze was almost silent.   
"I've got to go. You can call me whenever you're ready."  
Chirrut left him with another post it, the same color, but this time with a phone number scrawled on it. 

...

"This is your studio?"  
Chirrut let his hands slide against the shelves caked in paint and clay. He smelled the earthy scent of clay within the small space in the corner of the second floor.   
The assigned space was small; maybe 7 feet wide and 7 feet long. The shelves were stacked with paintings and sculptures.   
"These are beautiful," he said, holding up a small canvas in his hands. "I love all the history but I've never had the skill for it."  
"Thanks," Baze motioned at the empty stool in the corner. "You can uh, take a seat."  
He closed the curtain hanging over the entrance to his studio.   
Baze sat behind his easel and flipped open his sketchbook.   
"Should I be doing anything?" Chirrut asked   
"No, you can just... sit. Make yourself comfortable."  
Chirrut decided to lean against the wall littered with holes from where tacks used to be. He smiled a tiny bit and watched Baze watching him.   
After five minutes of nothing but the sound of charcoal scratching against paper, Chirrut finally opened his mouth.   
"Are you sure you don't want to draw me nude?" He joked.   
Baze coughed a little and laughed.   
"Maybe not here."  
"Finally gaining a bit of confidence?"  
"Don't move!"  
Chirrut repositioned himself, albeit his shoulders were shaking from laughing. 

Two hours into the session, when the two were taking a break, Chirrut asked to flip through the sketchbook.   
"How many drawings do you need?" He asked.   
"Fifteen."  
"Only five more left?" Chirrut asked with a sarcastic disappointment.   
Shuffling his papers, Baze smiled back. Chirrut got up and stood by the window to look outside.   
"It's getting warm in here,” he then said all of a sudden, taking off his shirt.   
Baze almost audibly gasped. Chirrut really shouldn't wear such baggy clothes, he thought. It wasn't doing anyone any favors.   
Chirrut was ripped.  
Baze's mouth hung open at the light that cast on his beautifully toned muscles.   
"Come on now, let's get drawing," he called. 

Baze was distracted. His pace was slower than before, and he could feel Chirrut was noticing it. He was smiling so slyly at Baze whenever he peeked his head around the easel.   
"Done."  
"Oh good. My foot was about to cramp."   
Baze watched as his model started to stretch.   
Oh god he's flexible, he thought.  
"You uh, work out?"  
"You like what you see?"  
Baze breathed in sharply from his nose as Chirrut flexed his arms.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed. “Now let me see those drawings.”  
Baze dug out a box of pins and began to put each piece of paper on the wall. Chirrut followed close behind, inspecting each piece.   
"Do you think I'll get an A?"  
"I hope so," Chirrut replied. "I don't think I've ever looked this good."  
Baze looked at him from the corner of his eye.   
"You... always look good."  
"How do you know? You've only just met me."  
"Oh, well..."   
His voice faltered as he failed to tell Chirrut he had been seeing him around and had been interested in him for a while.   
"Well," Chirrut smiled. "You looked very handsome when you saved me from that rain."  
He leaned up to kiss Baze. Baze was initially surprised, but quickly closed his eyes and leaned into Chirrut's mouth. He brought one hand up to cup Chirrut's cheek, and let the other slip around his waist.   
When they finally stepped back, Baze huffed a laugh.   
"What?" Chirrut asked.   
"I think I got a bit on you face."   
He waved his charcoal-blackened fingers.   
"Maybe you should take me somewhere to wash it off."  
Chirrut was getting very good at making Baze's adorable big ears go red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love modern AUs. Also please imagine Chirrut as like 80s Donnie with his beautiful eyebrows.   
> Also Baze is an art student because I'm a trash art school kid who legitimately does not know how normal colleges work haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry though, this story is far less depressing at the end compared to the movie hopefully.


End file.
